endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Izanami Spina
Izanami Spina (スピナ,イザナミ) also known as Maria Volantis, is a member of the noble house of Spina, a captain level shinigami turned hollow, then Arrancar, she also possesses a pure soul. Iza is the twin sister of Izanagi Spina/Amenhoko, and star crossed lover of Meru Majin. As Izanami, her hair is light blond and her skin pale. She quantifies as a Light Spina. As Maria, her hair is white and her skin tanned. Character History Izanami was born into the noble house of Spina, the naturists and purists. She was the twin sister of Izanagi Spina, younger sister to Sirus Sirpiru and Vermistra Murasaki. When Iza was a young shinigami she fell in love with one Meru Majin, another noble of another clan. They were opposites of each other, fair and dark, water and earth, but they were in love. She hoped to marry him, but both as nobles they couldn't, Meru was the oldest sibling and destined to inherit the clan, he couldn't turn his back on his family. So Iza with three other legible siblings renounced the name Spina and became Iza Amenhoko (アメンホコ,イザ), after the spear from the legend from which she gained her name. She joined the 3rd division under captain Otori Futagawa and quickly rose to vice-captain level. She and Meru continued their relationship as they grew. One day she had to follow her captain into battle and she was never seen again. She was not dead, her brother Nagi knew that and felt that, but she was gone the pain rippled over him. Izanagi also rennouced his name of Spina, so he could raise to the top of the 3rd division and find out what happened to his twin sister, he changed his name to Nagi Amenhoko carrying on her legacy. In actually, Iza had been fighting against a high level hollow (actually the hollow king) and his hoard, they killed Captain Futagawa and attempted to kill Iza. But their attempts to kill Iza were resisted by her, the hollow kings coat which channels the power of the darkness was ineffective in killing Iza, but rather due to her pure Spina soul, it was just absorbed, so taking a liking to her tenacious soul, they decided to use the power of his coat, putting her to sleep and turning her into a hollow. When she awoke, she was different, she had absorbed some of the hollow king in a battle to the death, her pure soul and Spina ability allowing her to survive, but her memories gone only thing remaining was to survive. As the world became more and more clear, she became Maria Volantis, one of the four hollow generals. As a hollow general she followed the hollow king as her liege lord and Meru once tracked them down, clearly aware of the difference in power he took to becoming a Vizard using forbidden Majin techniques. Later as an arrancar she was fighting Captain Meru Majin, their pathes had already crossed numerous times already. In the middle of one of their fights, a mysterious man made his appearance. In this appearance he shone his light over them and granted Maria back her memories, but also Meru and Maria some of his own thoughts. It was then they knew what they had to do. And it was then they started the Leda Scheme. Powers and Abilities As a natural pure soul, Iza/Maria has a pure soul incorruptible but adaptable. She has control over water type reishi and aligned reiryoku. As a hollow/Arrancar she has bone plates making a sort of armoured scaled suit of armour. Zanpaktou-Krakenhall Izanami's Zanpaktou is a water type and the twin to Izanagi's Leviathan. Shikai: Constrict... Krakenhall turns into a trident like spear. And allows Iza to control water and ice. Bankai: Atlantian Court Krakenhall Krakenhall has the same abilities as Leviathan, except it summons a multi limbed Kraken instead of a sea serpent. When activated the area gets flooded by a huge amount of water, that Iza has full control over, as well as being able to create sentient water clones of average size, inanimate shapes of any size and a sentient sea monster made of water. Izai can also control water in all its forms. When used together with Leviathan they get the special ability of the "Tenkei Spear: 8 Islands" Arrancar As an arrancar, Maria holds 'Kraken' her zanpaktou, that uses the release phrase constrict to release her more hollow form. Giving Maria four extra armoured limbs with bone spikes on the end, as well as more armoured plate. When Maria releases calling her blade Krakenhall, she gains an R2 release, making her slightly more human, with the four extra limbs now smaller and more limber used to create armour across her body unless needed for combat. Category:Noble Category:Spina Category:Hybrid Category:Water